iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno (Croatian)
|title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magical |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Croatian |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Croatian).png |logo_caption = Fanmade logo |channels = HRT 2 |country = Croatia |language = Croatian |original_language = American English |recording_studio = Novi Mediji D.O.O. |seasons = 2 |episodes = 52 |air_date = |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} Channel history HRT 2 Starting from , Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno airs on HRT 2. It aired after more than 4 years from the original premiere. Cast The dubbed episodes use excerpts of the Mini Serbian version, retaining the name characters and voice actors. Thus, some additional discrepancies can be found between the list presented below and the actual dubbing. Katarina Perica Kirin Andrea Baković 1)}} Jadran Grubišić |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2w = Applejack |main_char2t = Ivka |main_char2v = Jasna Odorčić Andrea Baković |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3t = Duga Jurić |main_char3v = Andrea Baković |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4w = Rarity |main_char4t = Ljubica |main_char4v = Matilda Sorić Andrea Baković |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5w = Fluttershy |main_char5t = Plahuljica |main_char5v = Andrea Baković Katarina Perica Kirin S2E7 (singing) |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6t = Roza |main_char6v = Andrea Baković Katarina Perica Kirin |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7w = Spike |main_char7t = Piko |main_char7v = Jadran Grubišić |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1t = Cvjetka |group1_char1v = Katarina Perica Kirin |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2t = Skakutalo |group1_char2v = Katarina Perica Kirin Jadran Grubišić |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3t = Bela |group1_char3v = Andrea Baković Matilda Sorić |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = Princeza Selestija |group2_char1v = Andrea Baković |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = Princeza Luna |group2_char2v = Katarina Perica Kirin |group2_char5 = Prince Blueblood |group2_char5w = Prince_Blueblood |group2_char5t = unknown |group2_char5v = |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1t = unknown |group3_char1v = Jadran Grubišić |group3_char2 = Granny Smith |group3_char2w = Granny_Smith |group3_char2t = unknown |group3_char2v = |group3_char3 = Braeburn |group3_char3t = unknown |group3_char3v = |group3_char4 = Aunt Orange |group3_char4w = Aunt_and_Uncle_Orange |group3_char4t = unknown |group3_char4v = |group3_char5 = Uncle Orange |group3_char5w = Aunt_and_Uncle_Orange |group3_char5t = unknown |group3_char5v = |group4 = PIE FAMILY |group4_char1 = Igneous Pie |group4_char1w = Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz |group4_char1t = unknown |group4_char1v = |group4_char2 = Cloudy Quartz |group4_char2w = Igneous_Rock_Pie_and_Cloudy_Quartz |group4_char2t = unknown |group4_char2v = |group5 = THE CAKES |group5_char1 = Mr. Carrot Cake |group5_char1w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |group5_char1t = unknown |group5_char1v = |group5_char2 = Mrs. Carrot Cake |group5_char2w = Mrs._Carrot_Cake |group5_char2t = unknown |group5_char2v = |group6 = SCHOOL-AGE |group6_char1 = Diamond Tiara |group6_char1w = Diamond_Tiara |group6_char1t = unknown |group6_char1v = |group6_char2 = Silver Spoon |group6_char2w = Silver_Spoon |group6_char2t = unknown |group6_char2v = |group6_char3 = Twist |group6_char3t = unknown |group6_char3v = |group6_char4 = Snips |group6_char4t = unknown |group6_char4v = |group6_char5 = Snails |group6_char5t = unknown |group6_char5v = |group7 = MAIN ANTAGONISTS |group7_char1 = Nightmare Moon |group7_char1w = Nightmare_Moon |group7_char1t = unknown |group7_char1v = Katarina Perica Kirin |group8 = OTHER ANTAGONISTS |group8_char1 = Trixie |group8_char1t = Triksi |group8_char1v = |group8_char7 = Gilda |group8_char7t = Gilda |group8_char7v = Katarina Perica Kirin |group9 = CELEBRITIES |group9_char1 = Hoity Toity |group9_char1w = Hoity_Toity |group9_char1t = unknown |group9_char1v = |group9_char2 = Photo Finish |group9_char2w = Photo_Finish |group9_char2t = unknown |group9_char2v = |group9_char3 = Sapphire Shores |group9_char3w = Sapphire_Shores |group9_char3t = unknown |group9_char3v = |group10 = WONDERBOLTS |group10_char1 = Spitfire |group10_char1t = unknown |group10_char1v = |group10_char2 = Soarin |group10_char2t = unknown |group10_char2v = |sup_char1 = Mayor Mare |sup_char1w = Mayor_Mare |sup_char1t = unknown |sup_char1v = |sup_char2 = Cheerilee |sup_char2t = unknown |sup_char2v = |sup_char3 = Zecora |sup_char3t = unknown |sup_char3v = |minor_char1 = Sheriff Silverstar |minor_char1w = Sheriff_Silverstar |minor_char1t = unknown |minor_char1v = |minor_char4 = Filthy Rich |minor_char4w = Filthy_Rich |minor_char4t = unknown |minor_char4v = |minor_char24 = Steven Magnet |minor_char24w = Steven_Magnet |minor_char24t = unknown |minor_char24v = |minor_char25 = Little Strongheart |minor_char25w = Little_Strongheart |minor_char25t = unknown |minor_char25v = |minor_char26 = Chief Thunderhooves |minor_char26w = Chief_Thunderhooves |minor_char26t = unknown |minor_char26v = }} Trivia *While most of Scootaloo's lines were taken from the Serbian Mini dub in episode 12, the ones that were dubbed into , were dubbed by a male voice actor. Category:HRT 2 programming